


i miss you sideways daily by amillionsmiles [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ITPE2017, Pidge backstory/character study of sorts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, lots of family feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of i miss you sideways daily by amillionsmiles“I know how it is,” she sighs fondly, snatching up the empty plastic bags from the table and throwing them in the trash as they exit the cafeteria. “The three of you just zoom off to your own little world sometimes.”“As long as we come back, right, Mom?” Katie teases, already thinking of next year, when she’ll don the orange and white uniform as well.Her mom smiles, rising on her toes to kiss Matt’s cheek, pinching Katie’s side with her other hand.“As long as you come back.”(or: Katie and Pidge and her family. Before, after, and from now on.)





	i miss you sideways daily by amillionsmiles [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i miss you sideways daily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588216) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/i%20miss%20you%20sideways%20daily%20by%20amillionsmiles.mp3)

**Title** : i miss you sideways daily  
**Author** : amillionsmiles  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Pidge  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : chose not to use  
**Summary** : “I know how it is,” she sighs fondly, snatching up the empty plastic bags from the table and throwing them in the trash as they exit the cafeteria. “The three of you just zoom off to your own little world sometimes.”  
“As long as we come back, right, Mom?” Katie teases, already thinking of next year, when she’ll don the orange and white uniform as well.  
Her mom smiles, rising on her toes to kiss Matt’s cheek, pinching Katie’s side with her other hand.  
“As long as you come back.”  
(or: Katie and Pidge and her family. Before, after, and from now on.)  
tags: Pidge backstory/character study of sorts, I refuse to believe that her mom didn’t at least know about her sneaking into the Garrison, lots of family feelings  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588216/)  
**Length** 0:23:47  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/i%20miss%20you%20sideways%20daily%20by%20amillionsmiles.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20i%20miss%20you%20sideways%20daily%20by%20amillionsmiles.m4b.zip)


End file.
